The Climax Heard Throughout Ohtori
by Tache
Summary: Utena and Anthy realize their true feelings for each other shortly after moving into the chairman's tower. They then share a night of passion with the whole school.


Well, this is just a very crazy (not to mention perverted) idea that just came to me. It's probably best not to ask. I don't even know where it came from. I haven't drunk anything alcoholic today and I don't smoke anything, ever. So it's anyone's guess. This is intended for mature audiences since it contains sexual contain and bad language. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena

The Orgasm Heard Thoughout Ohtori

Utena sighed as she plopped down on her new bed, in her new room. Anthy's brother, Akio, had asked his sister if she wanted to move in with him last week. Anthy had told him that it was OK as long as Utena got to move in as well. So they ended up leaving their haunted dorm in favor of the chairman's tower. Utena rolled over as Anthy entered the room. Utena's eyes widened at the sight of Anthy tonight and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Anthy was wearing the same nightgown she always wore, but at the moment she had her long, exotic hair down and was not wearing her glasses.

"Himemiya…" Utena gasped as her eyes trailed up and down Anthy's nightgown clad body. She couldn't believe she had never noticed Anthy's sexy, womanly curves before. "You're beautiful…" Anthy giggled at her engaged.

"Why, thank you, Utena-sama." She said. She swayed her hips seductively as she made her way over to the bed, causing Utena to drool. "But what's brought this on all of a sudden?" Utena's eyes met Anthy's.

"Maybe it's the way you have your hair or that you're not wearing glasses, but suddenly I want you bad." Utena told Anthy, never breaking eye contact. Anthy smiled as she moved in closer to Utena.

"You really mean that? You've just noticed me now?" She asked.

"No, ever since I first saw you I've been having this desire to take you. You're appearance tonight just pushes it out into action. I love you, Himemiya Anthy." Utena told her as she moved in closer.

"I love you too, Utena-sama." With that the distance was closed between them as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Hands roamed each other's bodies as clothes started to be taken off.

*Wakaba's dorm*

Wakaba was just settling into bed for the night. She was happy tomorrow was Friday. Just one more day of school this week then the weekend. She closed her eyes to get some sleep, but was interrupted.

"OH GOD YES! UTENA-SAMA!" This cry of pleasure made Wakaba shoot right out of bed, and start looking for the source of the sound. 'Strange, that almost sounded like Himemiya. But she and Utena aren't in this dorm.' Wakaba sighed as she tried to figure this one out.

*Touga's dorm*

Touga had just been woken up by Anthy's loud cry of pleasure. He ran out to his living room and met Nanami there, who had also been woken up.

"Onii-sama, what was that?" Nanami asked. Touga shook his head.

"I have no idea. It almost sounded like Anthy." He said.

"OH! YES! UTENA-SAMA! JUST LIKE THAT!" Came another cry of pleasure. The siblings looked at each other as sweat drops formed on the back of their heads. Touga then grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Onii-sama, where are you going?" Nanami asked.

"To the chairman's resident. I can't let the love of my life have sex with another." Touga stated. Nanami fumed at this.

"But I thought I was the love of your life!" She yelled at him. She then too grabbed her jacket. "I'm coming with you. With this, I'll finally be able to exposive Himemiya Anthy as the weirdo she is." With that, the siblings headed out into the night.

*Saionji's dorm*

Saionji sat up in bed, revealing he was wearing pink pajamas, looking very disturbed. He too had heard the cries of pleasure. 'Why that foul, cocky, ignorant, stuck-up, ugly tomboy! How dare she have sex with my Anthy?'

"OH! FUCK ME HARDER! UTENA-SAMA! YES!" Came yet another pleasure cry. Saionji fumed as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his sword. 'That foul, cocky, ignorant, stuck-up, ugly tomboy is going to pay for this!' Sword at his side, Saionji ran from his dorm, still in his pink pajamas, towards the chairman's tower.

*Miki's dorm*

Miki sat on the edge of his bed, tears rolling out of his eyes. "Himemiya-san doesn't love me." He muttered. Kozue rolled her eyes from where she sat on her bed.

"You just realized this now?" She asked in a bored voice. Miki just cried harder.

"UTENA-SAMA! FASTER! YES!" Yet another pleasure cry filled the air. Miki stood up from his bed, crying while blushing at the same time.

"There's no hope for me now! No one loves me!" He screamed.

"Relax, Miki, you still have me." Kozue said seductively striking a sexy pose on her bed. Miki just stared blankly at her, his cheeks redder then a tomato.

*Juri's dorm*

Juri laid in bed, not really caring that much of the cries of pleasure. 'Hum, you'd think they'd at least keep it down. Some of us need our sleep.'

"HARDER! FASTER! UTENA-SAMA! OH FUCK YES!" The pleasure cry swept into her room. Juri's thoughts then drifted to Shiori. 'Oh, Shiori, what would it be like to do such a thing with you?' At that thought, Juri's hard crept underneath her night gown.

*Akio's room*

Akio sat in his room with a smirk on his face. He quite enjoyed what he was hearing. Sure, he had sex with his sister every week, but he knew he had to share her with her victor. Just as long as he remained the stud in her life.

"OH! UTENA-SAMA! YOU'RE BETTER THEN MY BROTHER!" Came the pleasure cry from his sister's room. Akio went white and the smirk disappeared from his face. 'She's better then me? No, that can't be. I won't allow it!' He stood up and made his way to his sister's room.

*Back in Utena's and Anthy's room*

Utena froze in her position above Anthy. "Your brother…?" She asked shocked.

"Oh, I was over him years ago!" Anthy hissed, "He just continues because he knows nothing else! Keep going!" Utena stared blankly, but decided it was best to finish before asking more questions.

*The school hall way*

"Have you heard? Have you heard?" A-ko asked. "The hero and bride have finally come together in the act of love making."

"I think the whole school heard." B-ko replied. A-ko sweat dropped at this comment.

"Love making is such a wonderful act full of pleasure." A-ko said.

"But all pleasurable things must come to an end eventually." B-ko replied.

"UTENAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came one last cry of pleasure. C-ko dropped in from above.

"And that would be the climatic finish." She said.

*Back in Utena's and Anthy's dorm*

Utena rolled off Anthy. She was covered in sweat and breathing very heavily. Anthy, also covered in sweat and breathing hard, cuddled up on Utena's shoulder.

"Oh, Utena-sama, that was wonderful. That was the best orgasm I had in my life." She whispered as she kissed Utena's collar bone. Utena smiled down at her.

"Ya, I didn't know you were that flexible." She chuckled along with Anthy. "By the way, what did you mean when you cried I was better then you're brother?" Anthy sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't lie to you anymore. The truth is…" Anthy began as Akio bursts in the room.

"What did you mean by she was better then me?" He screamed, "Do our Saturday nights mean nothing to you?"

"To be honest with you, Onii-sama, yes they mean nothing to me." Anthy told him. "I only continued to go to them because you'd have a fit if I didn't." Akio's jaw hit the floor, as Utena lied their looking confused.

"Saturday night? You mean when you do homework with him?" She asked Anthy. Anthy sighed as she turned back to Utena.

"I'm sorry to say this, my love, but it wasn't homework I did with him. It's what we just did. I'm sorry, but I swear I never liked it and I won't go to it again!" Anthy explained. Utena looked into Anthy's eyes.

"Oh Anthy, I forgive you." She said. The two kissed as Touga and Nanami burst into the room.

"Himemiya Anthy is a great big weirdo who is very loud during sex!" Nanami yelled and pointed to Anthy. She then started to laugh like a maniac. Touga walked over to the bed.

"Oh Utena-san, how could you do this to me?" He asked. Utena blinked as she covered herself and Anthy with the blankets.

"Huh? What did I do to you?" She asked confused. Touga then started to cry.

"I loved you with all my heart and you had sex with another." He cried harder and Utena blinked.

"But I never loved you." She replied. Touga cried harder. Anthy snuggled closer to Utena.

"Stop your crying she's mine now." She said. Just the Saionji burst into the room with his sword raised over his head.

"Tenjou Utena! I'll kill you for having sex with my Anthy!" He screamed.

"Since when was she yours?" Utena asked as she turned to face Saionji and got a look at his pajamas. "And what are you wearing?" Saionji screamed and tried to cover himself when he realized he was still wearing his pink pajamas.

"Saionji is a great big weirdo who wears pink pajamas!" Nanami said as she pointed a finger at him. Saionji blushed hard.

"You'll pay for this, Tenjou-san!" He screamed as he ran from the room. Utena sighed.

"Now would the rest of you leave so we can get some sleep?" Utena asked. The rest then left silently. Anthy brought her head up and kissed Utena.

"I love you, Utena-sama." She said.

"I love you too." Utena replied. "So much, I want a round two." With that, all of Ohtori was once again woken up.

*The next day*

A very tired Utena and Anthy made their way to school the next morning. They had had five rounds before going to bed. When they entered the school gate hooting erupted from the tired crowd.

"And here's the new couple now!" One boy cried.

"Utena-sama!" Several fan girls cried.

"Tenjou-kun, you're such a pimp!" One boy cried. "I want to know your secret to pimping." Utena sighed.

"And just how does the whole school know about this?" Utena asked.

"UTENA-SAMA!" Came a squeal and suddenly she was glomped from behind by Wakaba. "I heard Himemiya last night. You must be a tiger in bed." Utena blushed hard and turned to Anthy.

"From now on, Himemiya, please try to be quite in bed. This is rather embarrassing."

The End!

Well there's the end of this strange fic. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review!


End file.
